Revelations
by MissBlueZeus
Summary: Ron's been away and comes home expecting Hermione to be waiting. But Hermione has never been the kind to wait around and she's got something to tell Ron. Two shot, Challenge fic.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a challenge fic. Challenge and prompts will be posted at the end. I think this will have two chapters.

A/N: There's a flashback scene in the middle of this chapter. I hope I've marked it well enough that you don't get confused.

* * *

**Revelations**

Hermione twisted and turned in her bed unable to sleep. Ron was coming back tomorrow. The redhead had been away for almost 6 months on a mission for the ministry. He had been unable to write and Hermione had missed him something awful. She decided she wasn't going to be able to get to sleep for a bit and got up to make herself some tea.

She moved through the quiet apartment to the kitchen. She always left a light on in the kitchen now. She still didn't like waking up and not being able to see. A year after the war they all still had their little things. Ginny hated it when Harry travelled; she turned into a nervous, fidgeting mess after the second week. Harry didn't drive in the muggle world and no one knew why except Hermione; the flashing green lights made him a bit twitchy. After jumping out of the way of an advance green arrow and almost running into a brick wall Harry had decided that it would be safer for him, and everyone else, if he stayed off the roads. Ron, at least before he had left, refused to Side-Apperate. There had been absolutely no way anyone would have been able to convince him. The one time Hermione had grabbed him he had been immediately sick and had automatically hexed her. He then proceeded to ignore her for three days. Hermione smiled at the memory and hoped he had been able to get over that while away.

She couldn't figure out how she was feeling in regards to seeing him tomorrow. Nervous, excited, and anxious were some of the options. Actually, she was feeling all of those and some others. She nursed her tea and thought back to the last time she had seen Ron. It was the night before he left at The Burrow. Hermione had joined Harry and all the Weasleys at a Goodbye Ron dinner. Everybody had had a little bit too much to drink and the garden was full of tipsy redheads. Ron had tapped his glass and given a very amusing speech.

"Hey, so thanks for all of you coming to say goodbye to me. Especially you Charlie, I dunno how you got here from Romania but it's awesome that you did. You know I can't say much, or write, or how long I'll be gone for... so I guess really you don't know much at all, but that's beside the point. The point is, I'm gonna miss you guys. Ginny, don't freak out like you do when Harry travels, it's silly. Harry, try to survive without me. Hermione, live your life. I know we said that we would wait until you worked things out to be together but with me going away I hope you can live your life and not wait for me. Just don't forget me. We can talk again when I'm back. You'll always be my best friend."

Molly sniffed loudly, "My littlest boy has grown up so much. Now, come everyone, there's cake."

Hermione realized her tea had gone cold while she was lost in her thoughts and decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day and she would need her rest.

* * *

Hermione was early to her lunch with Ron. Some habits were hard to break. Even though she knew that Ron was likely going to be just as late as she was early. She had just settled down for some people watching when she heard a voice behind her, "I was sure that for once I would make it somewhere before you."

"Ron!" she shrieked as she leapt out of her chair at him. "You're here, I can barely believe it"

The two sat down at the patio table Hermione had claimed. "We can go inside if you want; I just came out here,"

"To do some people watching?" Ron smiled, "I guessed as much. You look really good Hermione."

Once they ordered, Ron smiled and reached across to take Hermione's hand and smiled at her. Hermione started to get a bit uncomfortable and pulled her hand away to fiddle with her phone and send a message.

"So Ron, how was your trip? Are you all finished now? Did you meet anyone while you were away?" Hermione questioned.

Ron laughed, "Is that why you are so nervous? Of course I didn't Hermione. I knew you were waiting for me at home. Speaking of, we should make some plans for the year anniversary of the Final Fight."

"Ron, what are you talking about?"

"Well we are two thirds of the golden trio and we will be expected to have a big role at the celebration. Especially since we are together."

"Ron..." Hermione was starting to panic a bit

Ron smiled, mildly condescending, "If you are worried about us, don't be. We'll figure it out together. Now, is your apartment big enough for both of us or should we look for a new one?"

Hermione looked around and spotted a familiar face walking towards them. She braced herself for Ron's reaction, "Ron, stop. I'm seeing someone."

Ron's face went through several shades of red and he moved his mouth like a fish, trying to find the words, "What? Why?" and after a second, "Who?"

Ron felt a hand come down on his shoulder and a familiar voice say, "That would be me Weasel."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. This was for the We're in a Relationship Challenge.

There should be another chapter, but lemme know what you think of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This took longer than expected due to the various summer expeditions I was on. But yay, chapter two. I think I'm going to leave this at two chapters. At least for now.

A/n: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but smirk just a little bit at the completely shocked look on Ron's face. When he saw the look she was giving him, he turned a dark maroon. He started to sputter but Hermione cut him off. "Draco, now that your dramatic entrance is over would you please sit down?"Hermione asked, patting the seat beside her. Ron could see the smile in her eyes when she looked up at the blond boy.

Draco sat down in the offered seat and smiled at Hermione, "Sorry love, that was just too good of an opportunity." The way he reached over and stroked her cheek with his thumb was what set Ron off.

"No. This is not okay. You were supposed to be waiting for _me_. You were supposed to be _my_ date for the anniversary dance. I was supposed to get home from being away and you were to have gotten over all your crazy neurotic things and realize that you belong to me." Ron finished his explosion, standing, trying to tower over the couple sitting at the table. If he'd been smart he would have noticed the expressions on their faces but instead he was looking around at the cafe where everyone was staring at him. As he sheepishly sat down, the whispers of the other patrons began.

After a moment of silence, Ron seemed to collect himself and began to speak again, "I'm sorry, your news was unexpected." Ron took a deep breath and in a forced calm voice continued, "Hermione, I understand that it must have been hard with me away and not really knowing when I was coming back. Malfoy has taken advantage of that unsureness in you. But it's okay. I understand. You can come back to me now, where you've always belonged and I promise I won't be mad okay?" Ron finished his speech in a voice one uses to speak to five year olds, and a smile so condescending Hermione was surprised Draco hadn't snapped yet.

Hermione was surprised, and saddened, by Ron's reaction and she was surprised at herself for being surprised. While she had been waiting for her friend, he' d been expecting a girlfriend. "I'm sorry you feel that way Ron, but what about that big speech you gave? You told me not to wait for you and I didn't. Draco and I are not splitting up just because you are back."

"I didn't _mean_ it," Ron stated, as though Hermione should have known better, "my mother was there." Ron looked around and noticed Harry and Ginny walking down the street towards them. "Does Harry know of this joke of a relationship?" Ron asked.

Harry and Ginny waved and started walking over the group. Harry leant over to kiss Hermione on the cheek while Draco stood up to do the same to Ginny.

"What? Get your hands off my sister ferret," Ron snarled. "Has the whole world gone bloody mad while I was away? Harry, how can you be okay with this?"

"Nice to see you too brother dearest," Ginny commented as she sat in the seat being offered by Harry. "I've been quite well, thanks for asking."

Ginny's comments caused the other three to giggle a bit and broke the tension just a little bit.

"I'm okay with it because our friend is happy Ron. Anyway, it was all meant to be wasn't it?" Harry casually commented while sneaking a fry off of Hermione's plate

"Like hell it was meant to be," Ron snapped back. "Hermione was supposed to belong to me. She was to be mine when she got over her crazy bits."

"I wouldn't really call having left over issues from the war 'crazy bits', if you ask me," Draco casually commented.

"Well of course _you_ wouldn't. How'd you sink to the level of dating a mudblood anyway?"Ron asked, hatred coming out in every word. He attempted to keep talking and discovered very quickly that he couldn't speak, Draco was pointing his wand at his face, and both Hermione and Draco had finally lost their cools. Ginny and Harry could see the looks on their faces and scooted back out of range.

"Do _not_, ever, refer to my fiancé as such again," Draco hissed, Ron's face going red again at the word fiancé. "As worthless of a person you seem to be right now somehow Hermione values your friendship and if you ever want to speak or have mini-weasels you will sit there and you _will_ listen to what she has to say. Oh, and I didn't sink anywhere. I was meant to be with her."

Draco released the charm on Ron and looked at him expectantly. He was disappointed but not surprised when the first word Ron spat out was, "Fiancé?"

This time it was Hermione who shut Ron up. She looked like she was about to cry. She sat, staring at the boy who was supposed to be her best friend but wouldn't even listen to her explanation. Not that she needed to explain anything. She understood that he was upset but he was taking things too far. She was brought back to the present by Draco rubbing her back. "Are you okay?" he whispered, "You've been spacing out for the last five minutes."

Hermione shook herself out of her trance and instead of answering Draco she addressed Ron. "You aren't listening, we really are meant to be together. We are each other's intended partners." At the shake of Ron's head she sighed, going into lecture mode. Draco recognized the look on her face and went with Harry and Ginny in search of food.

Hermione ignored them leaving and continued to talk to Ron, "Do you know why it's a wizard custom to put their wedding rings on during their wedding night instead of during the ceremony like Muggles?" When Ron once again shook his head she continued, "Long ago wizards and witches discovered that if they married and then slept with their one true intended match that rings would appear on their ring fingers, symbolising that they had found each other. People would always wait and see if the rings would appear. Eventually people got embarrassed about not having the rings show up so they started putting the rings on themselves at night. Through all the generations and with wizards all over the world it's almost impossible to meet the intended match for you and so eventually people forgot why it was that they put the rings on at night. It still happens every once in a while but not often."

At Ron's frantic efforts to speak she released the charm on him. "But how do you know? You haven't married the bastard have you? Six months ago you hated him," Ron stated, trying to grasp the information being given to him.

Hermione blushed a bright red. "Well, no, see, it didn't actually have anything to do with marriage. It had to do with sleeping together. Just back then, nobody slept together before marriage," she rushed out, hoping Ron would miss the obvious point in the explanation.

She was not so lucky, "You slept with him?" Ron yelled.

"Ah, I see he's figured it out," Draco commented, sitting down to eat his fries. He looked up at Ron as if watching a show. Harry snickered and sat beside him.

"Are you kidding me? I spent seven bloody years by your side and all I got was that you 'cared' about me and that you had to 'work things out' before you would even give me a second kiss. You were a straight up prude. And you are telling me that magically, after I left you were all better and the first thing you did was jump in bed with this Death Eater scum?" Ron hissed out. He turned to Harry, "And you are okay with this? You knew she was mine."

At this last comment Hermione lost it. She showed her left hand to Ron which had a big diamond ring on it. She raged at him, "I was never yours Ronald! Get that through your head. We had one kiss. One. Draco and I may have had a rocky past and we may not have ended up together in the most typical fashion, but that doesn't mean we aren't together now. And this ring? This magically appearing ring to which Draco, not you, has the matching one means I'm his, not yours."

Ron looked taken aback but rallied back, "So how did the sweet couple get together?" At Hermione's slight blush he sarcastically continued, "Did he seduce you with flowers? Did he get you drunk and screw you?" At Hermione's ever reddening face he crowed, "He did. Oh Merlin, that's actually what happened. You got drunk and woke up with the ring on and he fed you this story about old wizard traditions. Oh Hermione, it's okay, we'll find a way to break this and you can come back to me. It's okay, you'll see." Ron sat back, pleased with himself for finding the answer.

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, "No Ronald," she said quietly, "You don't get it. I love Draco. I'm sorry you can't understand this but I'm getting married in three months. I wish you were happy for me but if you can't be, I don't want you in my life."

Ron looked around and saw four determined people looking back at him. "At least one of us hasn't forgotten what he is," he said as he got up and stormed away.

Draco looked at Hermione, "Well that could have gone better, I'm sorry love," he said, moving to hold her.

After a minute she straightened up. "I won't cry over him. He's supposed to be my friend. Hopefully he'll come around to the idea," she said, drying her eyes. "I could go for a drink though, shall we move to the Leaky?" she asked.

The four friends got up and moved away, chattering about anything and everything other than the boy who had betrayed them.

* * *

So there we go. Thought, feelings? Let me know!

We're in a relationship Challenge: Hermione and Draco tell Ron.


End file.
